


if you were church, i'd get on my knees [confess my love, i'd know where to be]

by UndergroundValentine



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Biting, Body Worship, F/M, Fall Out Boy Lyric Title, Fall Out Boy Lyrics, Fingering, Introspection, Kissing, Marking, Neck Kissing, No specific universe, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 23:17:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13421712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndergroundValentine/pseuds/UndergroundValentine
Summary: Real talk if you haven't listened to Church by Fall Out Boy ((C) 2018, M A N I A), you need to: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l3vbvF8bQfIv





	if you were church, i'd get on my knees [confess my love, i'd know where to be]

**Author's Note:**

> Real talk if you haven't listened to Church by Fall Out Boy ((C) 2018, M A N I A), you need to: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l3vbvF8bQfIv

Catharsis is thought to come from gratifying experiences, or hobbies by which emotional release can be optimized through a process that is exhausting but rewarding, often from such tasks as a brisk jog to clear the mind, maybe even hashing art upon a canvas while blasting chaotic sounds of music at such volumes that the world itself can melt away, drowned out only by the steady beating of one’s heart.

The means by which one can unload such repressed sensations need no manual, no script to follow, as every individual is different, and every need has, in its construction, a way of being addressed.  There is no shame in this, there is no degradation in how one may seek resolution for their conflicted heart and soul.  There is containment, and there is release, and sometimes catharsis comes from something so simple and so easy as just a good cry, or a laugh, or an exercise of the body or the mind.  

And sometimes it comes from raking nails into the soft skin between shoulders, lips parted in throaty sighs as thighs tighten around hips, mouths seeking purchase against heartbeats dancing in throats.  

Arching deeply, Rey presses her head back against the mashed pillow, the case stained in sweat and smears of makeup as a hot breath ghosts across her skin, the dampness of a pair of full lips tasting the sweat of her neck.  Eyes screwed shut, the bitter sting of mascara burns at the corners of her eyes, a few wayward tears welling there as she turns her head and groans, inky black silk tresses tangled between her fingers.

Teeth taste her pulse, and she shivers with a soft laugh breaking across her lips as she blinks away the wetness in her eyes, looking down at the pale face and shadowed eyes, lips flushed and damp from sucking marks into her throat and her breast.  She smoothes her fingers through the locks once more, her knees digging into his hips.

He steals a kiss from her again, hungry and wanton as his massive hand comes and cups her cheek, cradling her face.  The bed dips as he shifts above her, pushing her legs apart for but a moment before fingers curl into the fabric of her shorts, tugging them free.  Gasping quietly, Rey sighs into Kylo’s mouth, toes curling a little as he tosses the cotton pair aside, a faint and distant _thump_ against the carpet lost beneath the groan he smothers into her jaw.

Fire tickles along her side, his fingers carving lines along her ribs as he lowers himself from her face to her chest, his mouth teasing the soft swell of her breasts, eyes nearly black as he looks to her face again.  Blushing, she bites her lip as he licks at her tit, humming quietly.  

If she could paint this moment forever in every corner of her mind and soul, she would certainly do everything in her power to try.  To etch the darkness of his hair and his gaze as a permanent fixture in her heart, the pocked and freckled canvas of his shoulders and back as he hikes her knees over his body, his breath skirting against her inner thighs, is perhaps a gift she feels so dreadfully unworthy of, yet her mouth makes no effort to express protest.  

A glide of a tongue along her cunt has Rey slapping a hand across her lips, muffling the startled cry that threatens to spill from her, and Kylo’s hands tighten against her legs.  

“Be loud,” He tells her, his words buzzing against the outer lips of her sex, the faint grace of teeth sending another chaotic ripple through her spine, leaving her to clench and tighten, whimpers escape the confines of her fingers.  

And Rey would be lying through her teeth and everything that she is if she ever dared to say she’s never wondered, never fantasized about that face between her thighs, those lips mouthing at her like she’s a treat, his tongue slipping inside her like she was made for him.  What would have only ever constituted as the darkest parts of her dreams, fantastical fantasies that may have, at one time in her life, never seen the light of day, now linger in her room, the smell of tangled, sinning bodies sinking into the walls, sweat staining her sheets as she slides her fingers into Kylo’s hair again.

“Shit,” she whines, eyes fluttering as his mouth covers her, his tongue sliding in and out and along and around and--and-- _oh.._

His chuckle vibrates into her skin, breath hot as it fans along her thighs, one arm wrapped around her as he reaches to tease her breast with the tips of his fingers.  Delight bursts to life from behind her teeth, echoing like a song in which her laughter is the melody, and his moans are the rhythm and bass.  

But, fuck, if he doesn’t know her inside and out.  Kisses and bites are one thing, for sure, but the heavy weight of his palm comes to rest against her, fingers stretching and gripping, squeezing as he gasps against her cunt.  Another broad stroke of his tongue before he closes his lips around her swollen clit, his other hand sliding against her leg as fingertips tease, press, and push inside of her.  

Jerking, Rey fists the pillow under her hand as tremors dance along her bones, her body bowing into him, a plaything to his whims.  

“Fuck!  Fuck, fuck,” she groans, gasping and groaning, rolling her hips into his face, his tongue, his fingers sliding further inside her before they turn, twist, curl, _beckon_.  She jerks again, shouting another curse as she comes, wet head flooding her and spilling around his hand.  

Through the delicate haze and the shimmer of pleasure around the edges of her vision, Rey watches Kylo slide his fingers free, bring them to his lips, the digits disappearing into the dark of his mouth as his gaze lifts to find hers.  Hooded, wanton, his cheek twitching with a smirk as he sucks her slick from his skin.  

“Come here,” she hisses, reaching for him, sitting up as he shifts to meet her, her mouth slamming against his.  

If kisses are fire, then his are a maelstrom, blazing relentlessly and without consideration except for all that must be _her_ , his hand coming to her neck as he keeps her close.  Collapsing stars that rip and vye for assertion, her teeth tugging at his lip, his fingers knotting into her hair.  Pushing at his shoulders, Rey only parts for a breath as they tumble, her hands pinning Kylo down onto her ruined mattress as she throws a leg over him, straddling his hips.

He is perhaps the largest man she’s ever seen or known, broad shoulders and thick muscle plastered pale white, a few marks here and there that could be the negatives of the universe, dark on light instead of the traditional reverse.  Moaning, she lowers her head and kisses one of these, just shy of the top of his shoulder until she lowers her mouth and hums against the twitching stretch of his pec, flexing and relaxing with a shuddered sigh as his hands come to rest on her waist.

Oh, but he consumes all that she is, his fingers wrapping around her slender frame.  Perhaps if she were but inches smaller, or his hands any larger, he could encompass her in the span of his reach alone.  The thought wracks her with a giggle as she kisses his chest again, body low and pressed to his, the scratchy fabric of his shorts prickly and sharp along her inner thighs, the heat of him pressing and twitching against her.

Dragging a breath and a kiss across his collarbone, she feels the tilted rhythm of his heart beneath her lips, a smile pulling at the corners of her mouth as she looks up at him again, seeing the long line of his jaw, the wide bridge of his nose, his brows furrowed as he watches her, breathlessly seeming to soak her in.  

Biting her lip, Rey leans in and slots her mouth against his, breathing in damp hairlines and flushed skin, something velvety and warm in the weight of his return, hands sliding up her back before holding her tight.  They turn, tumble once more, his massive frame caging her in before his hands leave her skin only long enough to shuck the cotton that had previously clung to his waist and his thighs.

When he comes to her again, bare and hot, she trembles, whimpering softly as an arm tucks around his shoulders, drawing him nearer still.  His head nuzzles hers, his nose brushing along the top of her cheek as he hesitates, one palm tucked under her knee.  Though she cannot see his eyes, she senses the moment of pause, the earnest concern of readiness, of willingness, quiet conflict brimming under his fingers as he digs them a little tighter into her thigh.  

Pushing him again, Rey guides him against the pillows, propped up just enough that he could anchor into the spring of the bed, knees bent just enough that when she straddles him again, she has support.  

“Rey,” He groans, but she says nothing, smiling as she lifts his palms to her hips once more, before she reaches down for his cock.  

Hard as he may be, the skin is smooth, warm and perfect under her hand.  Bracing herself against his shoulder, she tips her hips and slips him inside, sinking down with a slow breath as he stretches her walls and fills her.  Kylo’s near black eyes widen some, his jaw clenching with a strain that only begets the promise of _want_ , his throat bobbing as he swallows a knot she surely feels in the hollow of her own neck.  

Catharsis is a cleanse, a purge of pent up sensation, emotion, and there is so much for them to release.

To move with him is to move with water, finding the tide and rolling with it, the ease of each stroke and breath made better with each wave.  Her hand slips from his shoulder to his hair as he clings to her, propping up just a little higher.  Sinking lower, Rey lets out a low groan, clenching around him as his fingers dig into her hips, his head tipped up to her.  

Beauty is not a thing she’s found in herself, but in all other things.  In sunsets over calm summer days, in the pour of rain over a grey and dull afternoon, the satisfaction of a well read and written book, the quiet joy of familiarity in another, whether in physical contact or a low conversation with hundreds of miles between the minds and mouths.  In herself has only ever been the ordinary existence of conscious thought and action, a heartbeat, and a body, and a face, and a name.

In Kylo’s eyes, she is a constellation, proud and bold, and consuming.

Resting her brow upon his, Rey closes her eyes as she rolls her hips, meeting his thrusts, clenching when he pulls from her and relaxing when he fills her.  Her sighs are met with soft whines, one of his palms tucked into the small of her back as the other curls around the left side of her ribs, his thumb pressing under the swell of her breast, as though he could reach into her, take hold of her beating heart and protect it, cherish it.

She grits her teeth and sighs, moans stuttered and soft as they move, threads coming together like a chord struck at once, humming with the only kind of lullaby that’s ever seemed to paint their souls in harmony.  Her fingers tangle into his hair once more as she moves her mouth to his, to kiss, to breathe at long last the sensation that is ownership, shared from her heart to his, and in return.  

His name is a prayer for a god she doesn’t believe in, to a universe that has doled her both good and bad in equal measure no matter how much she can recall times where it felt incomprehensibly unbalanced.  Her breath is for him, her words are for him, for herself, for the release of all that she is, all that she has ever been in this moment, in the moments before, and those that will follow.  

When she clenches again, it’s to keep him inside her, to hold him close and taste blood on his lip, her desperation as savage as her soul, his nails digging crescents into her side, into her breast, his hips jerking and bucking into her thighs.  When he fills her, it’s hot and sudden, stealing her breath as surely as his lips claim her own.  

They move, shifting, Kylo laying her flat with his cock still inside her, her legs tucked around his waist.  Spent though he may be, having flooded her insides with more than just cum, he stays, he moves, dropping a hand to her mound, his thumb teasing her clit as his body cages her in against a wrecked bed.  His touch is relentless, flames searing her bones and licking her raw and burnt until she arches and cries out once more, ecstasy ravaging what the man over her does not.

Sweat lingers on her face, in her hair, his own expression shrouded by the curtain of his black locks as he lowers his lips to her cheek, his shoulders trembling above her.  

Pulling him close, Rey tugs until he lays over her, his face pressed to the crook of her neck, her knees spread to accommodate the thick of his frame.  Heat bubbles and spills from between them, dribbling between her cheeks, staining the bed further than what their actions have already painted.  

But she sighs, smiling, stroking her fingers through the damp roots of his hair, a kiss upon his temple.  The ghost of a breath that beckons and bows, faint light from the nearby window glittering within the galaxies across his back, her fingers tracing the paths between each and every one of them.


End file.
